yabooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Divergent
Published: April 25, 2011 Author: Veronica Roth Series: Divergent Followed by: Insurgent Book Description In Beatrice Prior's dystopian Chicago world, society is divided into five factions, each dedicated to the cultivation of a particular virtue--Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Erudite (the intelligent). On an appointed day of every year, all sixteen-year-olds must select the faction to which they will devote the rest of their lives. For Beatrice, the decision is between staying with her family and being who she really is--she can't have both. So she makes a choice that surprises everyone, including herself. During the highly competitive initiation that follows, Beatrice renames herself Tris and struggles alongside her fellow initiates to live out the choice they have made. Together they must undergo extreme physical tests of endurance and intense psychological simulations, some with devastating consequences. As initiation transforms them all, Tris must determine who her friends really are--and where, exactly, a romance with a sometimes fascinating, sometimes exasperating boy fits into the life she's chosen. But Tris also has a secret, one she's kept hidden from everyone because she's been warned it can mean death. And as she discovers unrest and growing conflict that threaten to unravel her seemingly perfect society, she also learns that her secret might help her save those she loves . . . or it might destroy her. Reviews "I really like this book!" That's what I thought. But the truth is, it's been awhile since I actually read it. I remember having there be many parts that I actually did not like, but after finishing it, I decided that I liked it overall. Here's the thing, I don't. It was written pretty well, but after reading some other people's reviews, I realized that there were too many plot holes. It was a pretty mindless read and you probably wouldn't notice the problems unless you looked for them. Like how did all of the factions form? I know that they were created in hopes that there would be peace, but honestly, how would that ever happen? If you look back on our history, you see things like that going on and you know that that could never create peace. And why would anyone even agree to that? How would the government force them to? Why did Tris choose the faction that she did? There's really no explanation on that. The book was okay and I think I'd read it again just so I could think about it more, but younger kids might not notice the problems with this story and that's what bothers me. - User:Thaowryn Add a review? Similar Books The Hunger Games - The Hunger Games is another dystopian romance. In it twenty four children, ages twelve to eighteen, must battle to the death. Age Recommendation As some parts of this book can be violent or intense, it is recommended for ages twelve and up, though some younger children may be able to handle it.